


Sebelum Tidur

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Road to Tobio's Birthday [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Percakapan non baku, Road to Tobio's Birthday, child!Tobio - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Tooru dan Tobio punya rutinitas khusus sebelum tidur tiap malamnya dan Hajime hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan putranya itu kembali tidur bersama mereka, tidak di kamarnya yang sudah mereka siapkan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ada visualisasi child!Tobio loh. Lihat link di bawah ya ;)

**Sebelum Tidur**

_story by C.C_

_._

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

**_Road to Tobio’s Birthday_ **

.

* * *

 

"Hajime-papa."

"Hmm?" Hajime mendudukkan Tobio kecil di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan Tooru. Sebelah tangannya mengusapkan handuk kecil ke wajah Tobio yang masih basah setelah melakukan rutinitas malamnya sebelum tidur.

"Tobio malam ini tidur di sini, ya?" Tobio menatap Hajime dengan tatapan memohon. Ia ingin tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya itu, belum mau tidur sendiri di kamarnya.

"Kemarin malam ‘kan udah."

"Malam ini lagi ... ya, ya?" Mata bulat Tobio masih memohon pada Hajime yang sudah selesai mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, kalau—"

"Tobio-chan, malam ini siapa yang jadi pilot pesawat luar angkasa kita?" Suara Tooru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung memancing atensi Tobio. Bocah yang hampir genap berumur 3 tahun itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke tengah tempat tidur, tak menggubris Hajime yang belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Toorun!" seru Tobio kencang.

"Baiklah~ Malam ini aku yang jadi pilotnya, jadi Tobio-chan harus segera tidur."

"Baiiiik~" Seolah lupa dengan izin Hajime yang belum diputuskan, Tobio langsung menyusup ke bawah selimut kedua orang tuanya yang kemudian disusul oleh Tooru. Melihat Tobio dan Tooru yang sudah melakukan ‘ritual malam’ mereka, Hajime hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Jika sudah seperti ini tak ada gunanya lagi ia memaksa Tobio untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

"Kalau udah besar nanti, Tobio-chan harus jadi astronot biar bisa ke luar angkasa," Tooru menarik selimut sampai menutup sebagian kepalanya, tapi masih memberikan ruang untuk cahaya lampu kamar menelusup ke bawah selimut.

"Gak mau,” Tobio menggeleng cepat, “Tobio gak mau jadi astronot."

"Loh, tapi Tobio-chan mau naik pesawat luar angkasa katanya?"

"Ini ‘kan udah," jawab Tobio polos.

Tooru bisa mendengar tawa tertahan Hajime. Yah, salah dia juga sih yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat luar angkasa itu seperti berada di bawah selimut. "Maksudnya pesawat luar angkasa yang sebenarnya, Tobio-chan." Tooru terkekeh sembari merapikan poni Tobio yang masih basah.

Tobio menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tobio gak mau."

"Trus kalo gitu Tobio-chan mau jadi apa?”

"Jadi seperti Toorun!"

"Hmm? Jadi sepertiku?"

Tobio mengangguk cepat. "Kalau sudah besaaaar sekali, Tobio mau main voli seperti Toorun!"

"Whoaaaa kau pintar sekali, Tobio-chan! Aku mendukungmu kalau begitu." Tooru mendekap Tobio gemas.

"Tapi Tobio mau seperti Hajime-papa juga, yang bisa wuush~" Tobio mempraktekan gaya Hajime melakukan _spike_ seperti di video yang pernah ditontonnya dulu.

"Haaa~ Baiklah, baiklah, Tobio-chan memang gak pernah lupa sama Hajime-papa. Aku menyerah!" Tooru menarik selimut yang sedari tadi menyelubungi mereka hingga hanya menutupi sampai leher Tobio dan membenarkan posisi tidur putranya itu. 

"Tapi Tobio juga sayang Toorun!"

Tooru tersentak mendengar ucapan spontan nan jujur yang diucapkan Tobio padanya. Ia bisa melihat Hajime yang sudah naik ke tempat tidur tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga sayaaaaang sekali sama Tobio-chan." Tooru kembali memeluk Tobio, kali ini diiringi dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah tembem putra kesayangannya itu. Tobio hanya pasrah wajahnya diciumi Tooru dan terkikik geli.

"Tooru, udah cukup main-mainnya. Biarkan Tobio tidur dengan tenang malam ini." Hajime menginterupsi.

"Iwa-chan, kalau kau cemburu bilang aja," kata Tooru dengan nada menggoda. 

"Memangnya aku masih kekanakan sepertimu?"

" _Hidoi_ ~ Tobio-chan, Hajime-papamu tidak sayang padaku," Tooru mengadu, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kecil Tobio.

"Yosh, yosh, Tobio sayang Toorun, kok." Tangan mungil Tobio mengelus rambut coklat Tooru.

"Tobio-chan~"

Sebelum Tooru kembali memeluk Tobio, Hajime sudah mengambil bocah laki-laki itu dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. "Sudah waktunya tidur, Tobio. Selamat malam," ucapnya yang kemudian mengecup kening Tobio.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Tobio berkelana ke alam mimpi, karena baru semenit Hajime mengelus punggungnya, Tobio sudah terlelap. Tooru yang sudah nyaman di sisi lain tempat tidur juga terlihat akan segera menyusul putra mereka.

"Kalau kau terus membiarkannya tidur di sini, untuk apa kita menyiapkan kamar untuknya di sebelah." Hajime tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

"Biarin aja seperti ini dulu, Iwa-chan. Tobio cepat sekali tumbuh besar, nanti juga kalau udah tiba saatnya dia bakal dengan sendirinya minta tidur di kamarnya."

Hajime tak menyahut lagi, karena perkataan Tooru ada benarnya juga.

“Rasanya, baru kemarin kita mengambil bayi Tobio di panti asuhan ya, Iwa-chan.” Suara Tooru terdengar jauh.

Hajime melirik partner hidupnya itu yang ternyata sudah menutup kedua matanya.

“Hn. Tobio tumbuh dengan cepat.” Hajime perlahan membenarkan posisi tidurnya di samping Tobio, tak ingin membangunkan si kecil Tobio yang sudah pulas. Ia lalu memberikan kecupan terakhir di kelopak kiri Tobio sebelum ikut terlelap, menyusul Tobio dan Tooru yang lebih dulu berkelana ke alam mimpi.

**-FIN-**

* * *

 

 Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : [child!Tobio](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 done!  
> Semoga suka o//
> 
> Feedback selalu diterima dgn tangan terbuka ;)
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 16122016


End file.
